everwindfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Great War
The 1st Great War took place from 01220 and lasted 22 years. For a few hundred years prior to this, the continent of Lesser Galwyndor had been under the control of powerful sorcerers, all of which had sailed east from the distant lands across the Turryphian Ocean. These sorcerers frequently fought one another for control over lands and resources, using the commoners as resources themselves. For three hundred and sixty years they ruled without issue; the commonfolk were no match for them and their powerful magic from across the sea. Then, in what is now known as Gruenormark, a mason named Blanor the Burl became incensed at their oppressors, and orchestrated a party that successfully sabotaged a tower rookery in which the mage Saretis kept the white crows he used for casting spells and making tinctures. Word quickly spread of the Burl's victory, which inspired many to attempt similar things, most of all being attracting the attention of competing spellcasters; Blanor the Burl soon found himself with powerful allies. These spellcasters took advantage of the Burl's infamy, and manipulated many of the populace with guile to strike up a revolution against rival spellcasters. Before long, the entire continent was at war with one another, until the citizens realized they were fighting the wrong battles, and eventually united against their common enemy, the oppressors. Most of rest of the Great War was spent engaging in sabotage and subterfuge rather than outright battle, since the mages were too powerful to meet in open combat. Ultimately, one man, Thorfast the Younger, managed to amass a large army and led them into battle on the Fields of Juralane, which is in what is now Lothlan. Others banded along with him and his men as they fought against spellcasters that could not be beaten. By now the spellcasters took a similar approach and bandied together to quash the rebellion. The final battle lasted three days and thousands of men lost their lives. Not one spellcaster was killed. It was said that no blade, neither friend nor foe, could slay a spellcaster. This adage rang true, at least until Aery 2 slew the spellcaster Gethalyn. : "Not one among the legions there that night will fail to recount what happened next, for the melee was bestilled as no act of gods could rival. A single stroke by the young Aery 2 did fell the mighty spellmaster Gethalyn - by his own sword no less, and no sooner did this swift slayer stake Gethalyn through the heart into the earth where came forth a might etherwood tree which swallowed both Gethalyn and his sword alike. The impartial eye of the Backwards Moon did also bear witness to this spectacle, which silenced the legions, brought forth the end to a Great War and the beginning of a mighty empire." -- New History of Aeryloth (which is by now ancient) Aery 2 was able to kill the spellcaster by using the spellcaster's own sword. A single stroke ended the First Great War; the spellcasters fled back across the sea, now that they couldn't guarantee that their power was sufficient. Aery 2 became the first king of Aeryloth and thus began the Age of Alliance. Category:History Category:Wars Category:Befores